Twenty-Six Alphabet of Happiness
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Dua puluh enam alfabet yang berisi kejadian berwarna penuh kebahagiaan. darefic Hayashi Hana-chan. reader as Ami.


_Story : Twenty-Six Alphabet of Happiness_

_Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu belong to Koge Donbo_

_Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : K+_

_Genre : Humor and Friendship_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Karin memasuki ruang kelasnya—kelas VIII E—dengan langkah gontai. Lingkaran hitam pun mengelilingi kedua matanya. Biasanya ia masuk siang, sehingga ia bisa bangun SEDIKIT terlambat, dan sekarang ia harus bangun pagi. Beruntung jam wekernya yang agak sedikit gila—sama dengan orangnya, ngomong-ngomong—bisa diajak kompromi kali ini.

Dan baru saja menginjak satu petak keramik di kelasnya, berkumandanglah lagu Cinta Sabun Mandi milik Jaja Mihardja, yang sanggup membuat Karin sadar dari bayangan mimpinya semalam.

"Kujual baju celana~ itu semua demi nyai~ aku relaaaaa jadi kuli~ demi NYAIIIIIIIII~!"

Prang!

Kaca jendela pecah seketika.

"Jin! Jangan beyicik dong cyin~" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut karamel siap masak—Nishikiori Michiru—sambil meletakkan map berisi rapor mid semesternya kemarin.

"P-Pagi...," sapa Karin ragu-ragu.

"Pagi juga Karin," balas Miyon, "lebih baik kita keluar yuk. Sudah lama aku ingin keluar dari kelas aneh ini, namun tak ada teman yang bisa kuajak."

"Tunggu," ucap Karin, "apa proyek menempel dua puluh enam kejadian di papan tulis sudah dilakukan?"

Krik!

Krik!

Kri—

"UWAAAA! Aku lupa!" pekik Yuuki selaku ketua kelas, "Kalian bantu aku menempel! _Class meeting_ akan dimulai," Yuuki melihat jam tangannya, "lima menit lagi! Ayo cepat!"

Krasak!

Krusuk!

Krasak!

Langsung saja para siswa yang sudah banyak yang datang membantu menempelkan dua puluh enam kejadian—dalam bentuk gambar—dengan huruf alfabet yang sesuai dengan inisial inti kejadian.

"Yak! Yang A di sana, yang artinya Absen! Yang E juga di situ! Jangan! S jangan di sana! L saja!" itulah instruksi dari Yuuki untuk mengontrol kelas.

Kringggggg!

"Fyuh, untung selesai tepat waktu," ujar Kazusa sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan saputangan berbentuk kelinci miliknya.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo kembali ke tempat duduk! Pengurus kelas bersihkan peralatan!" seru Yuuki menginstruksi.

"_Class meeting_ pertama! Lomba Potret Se-SMP!" seru Jin membuka acara.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kriettt...

"Selamat pagi Bu!" seru satu kelas sebelum Yuuki memberi instruksi.

"Selamat pagi. Sudah doa?" tanya Ami, wali kelas VIII-E.

"Sudah Bu! Kami ingin memulai acara pertama, Lomba Potret Se-SMP!" jawab Kazune lantang—selaku wakil ketua kelas—langsung ke inti.

"Baiklah. Apa tema yang kalian ambil?" tanya Ami.

"Dua puluh enam huruf alfabet!" seru satu kelas kompak.

"Oke. Kirio, tolong kamu jadi kameramen, rekam segala yang kita lakukan. Dan huruf apa yang kalian mulai duluan? A?" titah Ami dengan berakhir pertanyaan.

"Terserah Ibu saja!" seru Yuuki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Ibu pilih huruf..."

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** :

**Yi**! Segini dulu ya jadinya!

**Er!** Huruf yang akan ditampilkan **boleh readers sarankan**! Kalau **Ascending** (A sampai Z) atau **Descending** (Z sampai A) kan _mainstream_ banget! *ngikut Kurotori Rei yang suka _non-mainstream_* #dijambak

**San!** Mungkin ini agak keluar topik, tapi maaf, bagi yang menunggu** Lima Serangkai **dan **Behind The Shelf**, terpaksa saya hapus! Karena saya sudah lupa jalan kedua cerita itu. Sekali lagi maaf ToT

**Se!** Semoga Hana-_nee_ menyukai _fic_ ini! Memang akan ditampilkan satu huruf satu _chapter_, jadi bisa sampai dua puluh tujuh _chapter_ (mungkin tambah satu _chapter_ buat Epilog)

**Wu!** Menjelaskan bagian** Er!** di sini kalian berperan sebagai Ibu Ami. Kalau yang cowok baca ini, jadi Pak Amo aja deh XDDD atau kalian lebih suka Ascending atau Descending?

**Liu!** _Review_nya teman semua sangat mendukung saya dalam membuat fic ini! Kritik dan saran saya terima!


End file.
